blockatefandomcom-20200215-history
Suggested Commands/Features
Here are some suggestions for new commands and features that could be added to Blockate. If you really want some of the commands or features to be added to Blockate please send the command/feature __FORCETOC__ here you can also check when new commands or features are released here. Suggested Commands Technical: * !statworld (id) (stat) (amount) '- This command use for connecting worlds together, when you have enough amount of this kind of stat in a world, you can open the door or something in other world that has the id. * '!stattrans (world ID) '- (Owner) Transports the stat data from a owner's game to another. Only works on his/her worlds. Very handy. * '!button '- Makes Button That Adds/Removes Blocks On Click. * '!custombutton image/textbutton shop/menu/players 'Makes a custom button in the UI which can go to a certain menu. * !'server (amt) '- Adds multiple servers for your game. * '!counter (amt) - Makes An Counter That Will Remove/Add Numbers On Chosen Block. (Works Only With !Counterblock Command) * !counterblock 'Adds/Removes Numbers On Counter When Other Block Touches It. * '!Script (Value) - This makes you can configure the game with scripts. * !hideworld '- Prevents you from finding it even when searching the world name. Very useful for tower games. * '!unbreakable '- When the owner of a world uses this command on a block, only they can remove it. '!ezunbreakable - would also be a command. Useful for spawn blocks and/or paths and spawn areas in freebuild worlds. Teleporters: * !itele (item name) '- (Item tele) works like a stat tele except it will only teleport you if you have brought the specified item from the shop. Useful for VIP doors, "game passes" etc. * '!ctele '- '(clickable tele) This command just like !tele but a little different, if you're touching the block, it won't teleport until you click it. * !cmtele '- '(Clickable mtele) 'Works just like the !clickable tele, except if a movable is touching the block, it wont teleport until someone clicks it. * '!ttele (team color/name) '''- (Admin) Makes a teleporter only available for teams. Example: You are in a bright red team and you want to go to a bright blue teamtele and you cant because you need to be in the bright blue team. Very useful. '''Building Tools: * !saves '- (Admin) brings up a menu like the Roblox studio toolbox, Click it and the model will be placed similar to blockate mechanisms but it is transparent and will snap to any block (Saves can save throughout all worlds) * '!copy '- (Admin) Puts a model into the saves by using !save. Select 2 points for your copy to copy it (best to make sure nothing else is in the way). Maximum 50x50, use !bcopy to copy bigger area but might cause lag * '!bcopy '- (Admin) Same as !copy but the maximum is 125x125 (may cause lag though) * '!duplicate '''Duplicates up to a 25x25 area at a different spot. You need to select the middle of where you want your clone to be. '''Aesthetics: * !waterblock '- This causes a block to become water, in which you can swim. This can be used to create waterfalls, or some other type of use that the player wants to give. * '!sizeblock (size) - Makes the block smaller or bigger. Default 8, Minimum 0.1, Maximum 1000. * !disabledecals '- (Admin) Blocks decals from being applied to blocks with commands such as signs, teamers, statgivers, etc by default. This makes it so that you do not need to waste time using !hidedecals or !ezhidedecals. * '!disableshadows - This command will disable/enable shadows in your world. * !fadeblock (time) '-' 'When you put your mouse cursor over a block, it becomes a fade block. When you stand on the block for the specified amount of time, the block gets destroyed. You can also get off of the block and it doesn't break. This command is helpful in Quest worlds or for parkour. By default it would respawn after 5 seconds. * '!faderespawn (time) '- Sets the amount of time a fade block would take to re-spawn when applied to an existing fade block. * '!fogger start end '- Will cause a fog that starts at start studs away from you, and fades end studs away from you once you step/touch a certain block. Default: start - 0 end - 10000 * '!fogger color r g b '- Sets the color of the fog. Hover your mouse on the '!fogger 'block to change its fog color. Defaults to 191, 191, 191. * '!fogger localtrigger '- Will cause a fog to appear only on you screen. Hover your mouse at the '!fogger 'block to enable '!fogger localtrigger. Type the command again to disable it. Player: * !spinner (speed) '- Spins a player when applied to a block and the player is standing on the spinner. * '!fly - Makes you fly. * !npclist '- Displays the list of NPC's created by other users. * '!npc add '- Adds the certain NPC that you want to add. * '!add npc '- This command teleports you to another world where you can create your own NPC. ''Further summary on how it will work on the NPC tab. * '!remove npc '- Removes the NPC your mouse is hovering at. * '!npc price ''of npc (price) '- Allows you to set the price of blux of the NPC players can buy. * '!R15 '- Makes all players become R15. This enables the use of Rthro, the new emotes feature, and animations into the game. Only works for new servers. Type !r15 to disable. * '!Scale (Username) (Size) 'Sizes The Chosen Player '(Username) To Size You Want.(Size) * !Scaler (Size) '''When Player Touches plrsizeblock the player transforming to '''(Size) * !SmugDance - An amazing guy dancing. * !tpose '- Makes the player T-pose * '!givestat '''player stat id - Gives the player's stat the id * '!removestat 'player stat id - Removes the player's stat's id * '''Anti-Grief: * !logs - When command is used, it puts up a screen of what people did. This is helpful in freebuilds to see who is griefing, or trolling. * !rollback user time '- When you press enter, it will show a preview of what will be rolled back. You need to type the command '!confirm to confirm the rollback. If not, wait 10 seconds and it will disappear. This is useful for preventing griefers, as you could just rollback their actios. * !whodeleted '-' 'Works like !ezwhoplaced, but allows blocks that were once there that aren't anymore to be clicked. Shows who deleted the block. * '!whopainted '- A command for freebuilds, shows everyone who painted the block and its original color. * !'zone zone_name - Creates a zone from one point to another. * !zonemodify zone_name Settings true/false Perm - Configures a zone's Settings to true/false and the limitation that only affects people with that perm. Available Settings: Modify(Place/Destroy blocks), Enter(Enter the zone) Available Perms: Visitor, Builder, Admin Audio: * !musicmenuadd '- Adding A Music Menu To World. In Players Can Set Music To His Game (Local - Music Chosen By Player Only For Him) * '!musicmenumusic id '- Adding New Song/Music To Music Menu With ID From Library * '!placemusic id '- When you touch a block, it changes local music to 'id when touched, the difference between soundblock and placemusic is, that soundblock is distance-based so when you get far, you won't hear, placemusic is played only for you. Misc: * !damager (dmg) (secs) - Makes the block into a kill block but it not kill you instantly. But damages you when it cool down. * !LadderJump - This make you jump on a Truss / Ladder, like on Flood Escape 2. * !ladderjump block - Turns a block into the block that allows players to ladder jump * !beam (id) '''- Adds a beam to the certain block location. (Default speed: 1 Default length: 1 Default width: 1) Suggested Features This next section is about features (not commands) Blockate should add to make the game better. '''Blockate & Mechanisms: Merging the features included in Blockate Mechanisms with Blockate would not only increase opportunities for the talented Blockate community to show even more creativity but also improve Blockate a lot ''it could possible be the best update to Blockate so far! You could bring life to a city with cars, trucks or even trains. '''Custom Permissions:' - Adds a + button to the perms tab on the world tab (v) that allows the owner to add a custom name to the permission and to specify which commands the perm would include. Another part of the feature could include specifying whether a player can use the given commands on other players or just them self, e.g allowing players to use the !gear command but only on themselves. The permission levels created by the owner would also be added to the !cmds list in its own section, which could use a "drag'n drop" system to allow the owner to specify how high or low in the cmds list the permissions name and commands would be displayed. This feature could also include a way to edit how the commands in default permission levels can be used by selecting who admins, builders or visitors can use the commands on, like if admins can use the !kill (plr) command on everyone, themself ''or no one'', this could also be applied to the !dab (plr) command. This could be useful for things like giving co-owners the ability to use specified owner only commands and for allowing players to use specific commands only like !gear (plr) (id), which could be used to create a pvp game that allows players to add there own gear but not use any other commands, like !kill. Music Menu: !musicmenu add (name) (music ID) 'A new tab on world menu (similar to the shop tab). Players can use it to set music that only you can hear (client side). '''NPCs '- This feature allows other players to make their own custom NPCs and add them to their Blockate world! Players can install their NPCs by typing: !NPClist, which shows a personal list of user-generated NPCs. NPCs are good for '''credits, enemies, quests, interactive NPCs, ect. This feature is a really good for adventure games like, RPGs, tutorials, and other random games people tend to make. In order to add your own NPC, you need to type in this command called: !addnpc, which is a visitor command. This command will teleport you to the NPC customization room on a separate game. I will try to make like an example on how it should work sooner or later. Badge Rewards: Rewards give you Blux for gaining a badge e.g, Dedicated Builder Reward = +125 Blux. Friends Tab: The 'Friends Tab' is used for as a way easier way to determine which worlds your friends are in. It would also allow player to determine if the world is private or 'public'. Recently Played Tab: The title says it all. Permed Tab: In this tab you can see every world that you have perms in (freebuild worlds wouldn't count) Like Feature: Allows players to like worlds, 1 like would = 5 Blux given to the world's creator. Also a new liked tab. (Similar to the Recently Played Tab). There would not be a dislike feature. Report Feature: Just a button that sends an alert with the name of the world to admins, there would not be a section to submit a written report as that just gets abused a lot. Useful for Blux scam games or copyright infringements taken down ASAP. False reports could be ban-able, this would also need a way to stop bots. 'Intermission Feature:' A feature where you can have intermissions inside of your Blockate game. Intermission Teleport Teleports you to a certain location after an intermission time. 'Button Feature:' A button that links to other blocks which can make them do stuff. For example if you link a button to a geargiver, it gives the gear when clicked. Commands & Features Added to Blockate If a new command gets added from this list, please also add it to the Commands page. Commands: * !decal transparency - This causes a decal to have the transparency that one wants, the default is 0, and the maximum is 1. This can only be used by VIP Member. (Now is shown as !decal (transparency)) * !decal tile (ID) '''- This inserts a '''texture to a block, it is similar to the "!decal" command, only with the difference that the decal does not disappear when the block is out of the chamber. This is only for the VIP members. * !geargiver (ID) '- Gives the player a gear once they touch the block. * '!gearremover (ID) '- Removes ''only ''the specified (ID) gear from the players inventory once they touch the block. * '!gearremover all '''- Removes any types of gear in the players inventory once they touch the block. '''Features: * There are currently no new features that have been added to the Blockate. ''(Please note, this page is unofficial, your commands and/or features may or may not be added to Blockate) '' Category:Commands Category:Misc.